shadows_and_starlightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Púka Race
The Púca The Púca (pooka, phouka, phooka, phooca, puca or púka) is a mischievous and cunning race in the Fey Realms with many variations of their race. Some a short and small like the average goblin, while others are tall like the elves and mortal realm humans; Some are even in-between however this depends on their place of birth and the group of Púkaí (plural). Their Nature The Púca are considered apart of nature and usually get referred as in the mortal realms as a “nature spirit” this benefits them as many associates themselves as Druids who respect the lands they are born on. Though mess with them and you will have a hoard of Púkaí on your doorstep causing you trouble, respecting the Púca can be a little vague as every Púca has their own idea of what respect should look like. Some can be as simple as giving them a coat to survive the colder climates or some spare food, while others are more into things like gold, treasure and authority. If you disrespected a Púka they would take it personally to deal with the matter, some would even go as far as becoming a boggart in a household just to cause the family trouble until they were run out of their home. Púkaí are tricksters by nature, cunning and mischievous even in the fey realms they are usually taken with suspicion at first glance or completely ignored by those of a higher nobility (with some exceptions and if they are noticed in being a Púca) Púkaí get bored rather fast which is why if they were not given something to do they would seek out some fun for themselves with some heading towards the mortal realms to trick the mortals into some “fun”. One that specifically was enticing to the Púca was transforming into a horse and tricking people to ride on its back. When done so the Púca would bolt of giving the rider a wild ride for miles before dumping them into a puddle, river or pond while laughing hysterically at the fool who tried to ride it. Many Wish to Help Púkaí are great farmers, usually in the human realms rather than in the fey-realms though not unheard of. In most cases when looking for a Púca it was always known to look in the human realms and search for a prospering farm that is overflowing with a good harvest. Almost always was there is a Púca behind it. Most stories have the Púkaí as benevolent or even protective creatures who are loyal to the fey courts or even to a mortal family. They are usually seen in this case as guardians and will show themselves to mortals who have had accidents or have run into a malevolent fairy/spirit. They are also well known to give advice and steer people away from harm. Shapeshifters Every Púkaí has the ability to transform in an animal, its only those of a druid nature who have more of a variety of animals they can become and use. Those who have not followed the druidic nature of their race are only able to transform into a Horse, Goat, Cat, Dog or Hare and rare cases foxes. The fur of the Púca in is animalistic forms are almost always white or black, on occasions they can be darker in color such as a dark brown or gray. Capture and Control The only way to capture and control a Púca is by having 3 strands of its hair intertwined into an object. Usually, it's intertwined with a horse bridle to control the Púca as its wild horse form into becoming a steed for a knight or noble. Other times it is used for spying or controlling the Púca’s movements and actions. If you have control over one you can get them to do almost anything you desire. The only way for a Púca to be freed from such capture is to destroy the object, however, the Púca itself cannot destroy it, another creature/person has to in its stead. Most objects such as these get destroyed by accident, while others are forever bound to their keepers. Age Púkaí Age up until they are 25 as a normal human or elf would. When they get into their 300’s they are considered to be in their 40’s by human years. Until they reach 400 is when they begin getting elderly features and grow up until 500 they are near the end of their life. are considered to be in their 40’s by human years. Until they reach 400 is when they begin getting elderly features and grow up until 500 they are near the end of their life. Púca don’t have the longest life span, and many will die before they reach 250 because of their tricks and misdeeds, some fall into traps in the Mortal Realms or they become a plague in the Feywilds or assassinated by the courts. Very rarely will they get past 500 however there have been a rare few who are much older than 500 though nobody knows their true age or even if its possible. Famous Púkai Most places in the Day and Night courts the Púka is spoken with some considerable respect and many have gained favour with the kings and queens of these courts through their cunning ways. Their ability to deceive and cause some mischief to work in their favour or to be able to do things that a noble fey cannot is extremely valuable. So you will find them quite regularly intertwined within the courts in one way or another, may it have been a small part in a bigger game or having a much larger influence in the courts itself. The Amadan The Amadan, He is cruel and serves under The Day King as the Royal Jester and is called the “Fairy Fool” he is, smarter than he looks, and spends most of his time with The Spring Queen Loreia. The Amadan is well suited for sabotage rather than battle. Using his Jester ways to get other fey to trust him, he is usually gathering information or planting things to cause up trouble within the summer court. He is also extremely skilled at passing himself as other fey that are within his limits, favouring Goblins, Gnomes and sometimes with a lot of effort Elves. Gwoi-Wyth The Púkaí don’t worship any gods usually unless brought up by another race or adopted, however there is one notable Púka that could be considered with such stature his name is Gwoi-Wyth the Trapper. Gwoi-Wyth is a Púka the size of an average mountain Giant and as strong as an Ox, He can be considered an Arch-Fey due to his age. His Domain is in winter where he slumbers until he feels the need to move on, he travels throughout the other season once every 500 years before returning back to his home in the winter season to sleep once again. Gwoi-Wyth isn’t the type to show himself to any of the fey or even his own the Púka even though his name is deceiving Gwoi-Wyth protects those who are worthy of his guidance and aid but very rare few have seen him or even know he exists. On rare nights when the lights dance in the skys he will grant a wish to one of his fellow Púka’s he deems worthy. The Druidic Púkas continue to tell of the grand tales of Gwoi-Wyth and how he created the Púka’s in his image. The White Puck The White Puck also know as the White Jackrabbit, is a powerful Púka and is more known in the mortal realms as the Púka that befriends certain humans to either cause them trouble or aid them in their plight. He is a skilled warrior and fighter. The main thing that the White jackrabbit does is befriend a mortal showing himself to them and only them as he is invisible to those other than his new friend. His presence usually takes on an unfortunate turn for his mortal friend turning their life upside down. He is very protective of his friend that sometimes it cause more trouble than its worth, as much as he loves to help, anyone who does something bad towards his friend gains the wrath of the White Jackrabbit Púka, in turn the mortals friends will start to get suspicious about their friend and sometimes associate them with going crazy The White Puck is the true Púka in his eyes, free from responsibility and routine. The only way to get himi to excuse himself from you is if he is proven logically or through magical means. Though sometimes the mortal prefers his company over those around him. The White Jackrabbit is quite a bulky Púka, sizing himself in a similar way to an adult dwarven male.